Dance With Me
by LoveStory87
Summary: Beth Castle is spending the summer with her Uncle Bill at Kellermans where her parents first fell in love. Trent is the new dance instructor who wants to find out the secret Beth has been hiding. Will they have the time of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air in the mountains was warm even for the middle of the summer and Beth Castle pulled at her shirt that was stuck to her skin. To be perfectly honest she wasn't even sure why she was there in the first place. Kellerman's was a summer resort for old blue hairs that had too much money for their own good. The only reason she had agreed to come was because she wouldn't have to spend time with her overbearing grandparents. They were great people but they didn't give her the space she needed.

"Uncle Bill, how many people are staying here this summer," she asked looking down on the large lawn between the main building and the guest quarters. There were people everywhere. Some were playing volleyball and there was a group getting a tour of the large property. From the top of the hill all the guests looked liked a colony of ants.

"Close to a thousand guests over the whole summer. Some stay longer than others." They both leaned against the fence feeling relieved to be out of the vehicle. It had been a long drive from her grandparent's house and the only stop they had made on the way there was to have lunch. "The guests are going to keep you pretty busy."

"Why did I agree to be part of the wait staff?"

"So you wouldn't be under my foot all day," he joked rubbing the top of her head.

She hated when he did that. Her whole family seemed to use kid gloves on her. For some reason they thought that she was going to fall apart at any moment. It had been five years since the accident and she was ready to move on. Why couldn't they?

"Did you say that the staff meeting was at three," she asked peering down at her watch.

"Yeah, I guess we should be going. We need to get you settled in before then."

Her uncle trudged back to the car leaving Beth standing at the fence. Looking down on the vacationers Beth sent a prayer up that all would go well. Kellerman's had special meaning to her family not to mention the fact that she wasn't sure how long she could keep it a secret that she was Johnny Castle's daughter.

"Hey, sweet pea, you coming?"

Beth turned to her Uncle and smiled. Out of all her family members he was her favorite one. She could be herself around him and he didn't push her into doing things she didn't want to do. Truthfully, he wasn't really her Uncle, he was a cousin but he had been like a brother to her dad. She had started calling him Uncle Bill when she was three and it stuck. "I'm coming."

With one last glance at the scene below her she stepped away from the fence and plopped herself down in the sweltering vehicle.

"Everyone is to come dressed and prepared to work at their appointed schedules. Tardiness will not be accepted unless it is manager approved."

Beth sat towards the back of the dining room listening to the owner, Todd Kellerman; go over all the rules of the summer. The pamphlet he had handed out was more like a novel and he seemed to want to go through the whole thing from cover to cover. Around the room she saw small groups huddled together softly whispering after every few comments the speaker made.

The group closest to Todd was made up of girls around her age and she knew exactly what they were talking about. She had to admit that Todd was very attractive. He wasn't overly tall but had a great tan and green eyes that seemed full of laughter. His blond hair wasn't much of a turn on for Beth since she liked darker hair but overall she would give him an eight out of ten.

"Ten bucks says he sleeps with all of them by the end of the summer," Audrey, she could see by her nametag, whispered to her.

"I'll take that bet but I think he will only have time for half," we shake hands before remembering that we should be listening.

"Dress code is on page twenty and needs to be followed to the letter. If you do not pass nightly inspection you will be dropped from the nightly service and you will lose one nights pay."

Beth heard low music come over the speakers and noticed two dancers take the dance floor. The girl sank into a split and leaned over her leg stretching before her partner walked over and helped her to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and they swayed back and forth reminding Beth of a tree swaying in the breeze. The man was being so gentle with his partner as he cradled her head on his shoulder. Beth was mesmerized.

They swept across the floor and halted only long enough for him to twirl her around then headed back to their opening position. The music beat changed and the girl pulled away and did a funky dance that made the man laugh out loud.

"Trent," Todd called out. "I should hope that you have better things to do then annoy me in the middle of a staff meeting."

Trent took his partner's hand and strolled over to Todd. "Sorry old boy but I didn't know this was a staff meeting. I thought you were trying to put all these poor people to sleep." Trent looked over the crowd and his gaze fell on Beth before she looked away. "It seems as if you already have. Quick we must resuscitate."

Beth laughed when Trent started running around the room, slapping people on the head.

"I don't find you the least bit amusing and if you want to keep your job I would recommend keeping the entertainment staff under control this year."

That comment caused Trent to stop and walk back up to Todd. For a moment Beth thought he might hit him but instead Trent put on a smile and nodded at him before walking back to the dance floor.

"Now where were we," Todd mumbled. "Oh, yes, the most important rule that must be followed is there is no fraternizing with the guests. Punishment is immediate termination."

"Darn, and I had my eye on one handsome piece of male today," Audrey whined.

Beth thought back to the story her mother had told her a million times and could attest to the fact that fraternizing with a guest was never a good idea for the employee.

"I know we are going to have a great summer together," Todd finished causing everyone to stand to his or her feet.

Beth stayed back and watched Trent move around. He was very good. She could tell that he was light on his feet and had good body alignment. If she knew anything, it was dance. You couldn't be Johnny Castle's daughter and not know how to dance.

"Don't even think about it," Audrey interrupted. "The entertainment staff sticks to their own and rumor has it that they are dating."

"Who are they," Beth asked.

"Well, Trent is the dance instructor and Lexie is his play thing," she answered dramatically.

"How do you know that," Beth picked up her pamphlet and headed towards the door.

"Word gets around. So what room are you staying in," Audrey changed the subject.

They stepped out onto the wraparound porch and Beth inhaled the sweet smell of fresh cut grass. The sun was setting in the distance and she had to squint to see where she was going. All around her it felt like summer and excitement.

"I haven't got my bunk assignment yet. My Uncle and I were running late so I just dropped my things off in his room."

"Who's your Uncle?"

"Bill Kostecki," she answered.

"Wow, he's your Uncle. He's been here a long time."

Beth nodded to her but she was distracted. Her mind was back on Trent. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He seemed tall with dark hair and the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. His body screamed of years of dancing with his muscled arms that could probably squeeze the life right out of her.

"I'll see you later Beth. Depending on my schedule this may be the first and only time I get to the lake this summer."

Beth watched Audrey walk away before walking over to the announcement wall to find out which bunk she was staying in. On the wall there was an array of colored papers announcing various events that would take place over the summer. At the top was a bright green one inviting people to sign up for dance lessons with Trent and Lexie that said a half hour was forty dollars and an appointment had to be made with the front desk. Below that on a plain white piece of paper was the bunk assignment; which told her she would be staying in bunk three.

"Beth Castle." She heard someone call her name and turned to see Todd standing beside her. "I'm glad you could join us this summer. Despite the rocky start my grandfather had with your dad he appreciated the revitalizing he brought to this place."

"Thank you. Um, I haven't settled in yet so if you will excuse me," she backed away.

"If you need anything you just ask."

"Did you hear that Lexie? Boss man just made a pass at one of the wait staff. How do you think his dad would feel about that," Trent walked by with Lexie hanging off him.

"I don't think he would like that one bit," Lexie laughed as they walked down the stairs.

Beth had to admit that they looked good together. Lexie was what every dancer wished they were. She was rail thin with perfect feet and when she walked she gave off the impression that her turnout would be just as flawless as her skin.

"I'll see you later Todd." She walked away heading in the direction of her Uncle's cabin. If nothing else the staff meeting had been interesting.

Thanks for reading. I am in the bargaining mood. Five reviews for the next chapter? Tell me what you thnk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cabin Beth was staying in was overheating from the lack of air conditioning and no matter how many times she tossed and turned she realized she wasn't going to get any sleep. Kristin, the overzealous blond she had met earlier, was softly snoring in the corner and having no problem with the humidity.

Beth sat up and sighed heavily wondering how her first day was going to go. She had been assigned to the first breakfast shift and the way this night was going she would be half asleep the whole time. It wouldn't be good if she tried to call in her first day.

Outside her window, Beth could see the moon shining in the ebony sky and wondered what Trent was doing right now. She wasn't sure why she was thinking of him. At eighteen years old she had never been serious about anyone even though she had boyfriends before. They were just never "the one."

Her mother had found "the one." It had been here at Kellerman's that she had run into Johnny Castle, who she said was the best looking man she had ever seen. They had fallen in love while practicing for a performance at the Sheldrake. That's where Beth's love of dancing had come from. The whole family had been great dancers and had spent many times at her dad's studio.

Beth felt a stray tear fall down her cheek and wiped it away. Now was not the time to reminisce about the old days. They were long gone now. Instead of giving in to the emotions bubbling near the surface she got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and the white Kellerman's polo that she had been given earlier in the evening. Pulling on her new set of Puma's, Beth got ready for a long walk on the grounds.

The night was quiet and it seemed like all the inhabitants of the summer resort were fast asleep. Everyone but her, she thought. It wasn't anything new she had trouble falling asleep ever since the night of the accident. That had been the night her life had changed forever.

At the top of the hill, Beth could see a cabin tucked into the woods and was lit up like a bar. The windows had lights flashing from them with the words of every beer she could think of and a steady beat was escaping through the walls. Something was going on and her curiosity was getting the best of her. What could it hurt to check it out?

Sneaking around back, Beth opened the door and let herself get lost in the crowd. There were people she had seen before around the resort and quite a few she hadn't. They were dancing, or more like grinding on each other, happily oblivious to the interloper. The room was rustic with a bar tucked in the corner and a jukebox playing some song she had never heard before.

She couldn't help but smile to herself knowing that her dad had been here before. These late night dance sessions had been going on for a long time and standing here in the midst of it made her feel closer to him then she had felt in a long time. Beth also knew that this was where he had first met her mother and even though it hadn't been love at first sight it was still exciting to think about.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Trent who had Lexie by the hand. It was obvious that they were attached at the hip. She had yet to see one without the other. They stopped near the center of the room and he twirled her around and pulled her close. Beth wasn't sure it was possible but somehow he seemed even more handsome than he had earlier in the day. Maybe it was because he seemed more relaxed with Lexie in his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

Beth turned and found Audrey standing beside her. "I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here? I thought you said the entertainment staff stuck to their own?"

"Okay, you found me out. Last year I was part of the entertainment staff until I got Achilles tendonitis in my right foot."

"Ouch. I know what that feels like." Beth glanced back at the dance floor at the dancing couples. Despite the fact that she no longer danced she wished she could be one of them tonight. To feel her body move with another would be heaven.

"This year I decided to take it easy so I applied for the wait staff."

"Sounds logical to me," she said. "Does this happen every night?"

"Most nights. It's our way to unwind after a long day. At Kellerman's the entertainment staff is the black sheep of the family."

"I've heard that. They seem to hold the wait staff in higher esteem."

Audrey smiled and waved at a friend as they walked by. "Yeah. Todd especially likes them because he worked that station for many years."

The jukebox changed songs; which caused the crowd to clap and send a few shouts of excitement through the room. Still at the center of the room she watched Trent change partners and whisper in the new girls ear. Whatever her answer was he liked it because he threw his head back and laughed. He was magnificent.

"Oh, no. Lexie's coming," Audrey commented.

"I guess we are letting anybody in now," Lexie looked her over with disdain.

"Yeah, starting with you," Audrey defended Beth.

"I wasn't talking to you, Audrey." Lexie turned to Beth. "I think you should go now."

"I knew I should have brought my members only jacket," Beth joked. Audrey must have found it funny because her laughter rang out.

"Funny," Lexie rolled her eyes. "We don't need any of you trust fund babies in here causing us trouble. You did enough of that last year."

"I wasn't here last year so I don't know what you are talking about."

"What's all the commotion?"

Beth knew that voice and knew that when she turned around she would be staring into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"What are you doing here," Trent asked Beth. He wasn't angry and he seemed friendlier than the self-righteous Lexie.

"I was out for a walk and heard the music."

"There are no guests here. I'm keeping myself out of trouble so you can tell Todd not to spy on me."

"I'm not spying. I hardly know Todd," she argued.

Trent looked her up and down and she was sure she had putty for legs because she swayed on her feet. "Just keep yourself out of trouble," he smiled at her for the first time.

Lexie must have been upset at him for letting her stay because she stalked off and Audrey walked away leaving them alone. Beth had never felt more nervous in her whole life. This man beside her was oozing sex appeal.

"I'm Trent, by the way," he offered her his hand.

"Beth, I'm part of the wait staff," she took his hand and felt a little shock go through her body. What was happening to her? She had never reacted to anyone like this before.

"Yeah, I saw you today at the staff meeting. Would you like a drink, Beth?"

"No thanks. I think I have already overstayed my welcome." Beth could see Lexie huddled in the corner with a group of friends and they were staring her down. Normally it wouldn't bother her but making enemies her first night there was not on her list of priorities.

"Don't worry about her, she's got a stick up her butt."

Beth laughed," I don't think you should be talking about your girlfriend like that."

Trent turned to her with a scowl on his face. "Who told you she's my girlfriend?"

Beth felt color fill her cheeks from embarrassment. It was obvious he wasn't happy that people were saying that about them. "I just assumed."

"Well, don't. I'm not here to start a relationship Beth. This is how people got me in trouble last year."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Someone started a rumor that I was sleeping with one of the guests here and I almost got fired."

"Did you," she asked before she could stop herself.

He appeared physically sick from the question and she wished she could take it back. "Yes," he answered on a ragged breath. "I made a mistake and I'm not willing to repeat it."

He got quiet and she wondered what she should do next. Would it be better to leave and pretend the conversation never happened? "I think I'm going to head back to my bunk now."

"I don't think so," he grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Not until I twirl you around the dance floor."

"I don't dance."

"I'm an instructor this is what I do," he tried pulling her to the dance floor.

"That's okay. I have to be at work in three hours anyways."

He let her go and ran his hand through his hair. "Then I guess I will see you around. Sleep well Beth."

Then he was gone and she was standing there alone wondering if she had dreamed the whole thing. It was something her imagination would come up with. Beth had always been a hopeless romantic. Either way she was going to bed with a smile on her face.

_Thanks for reading. I would really appreciate more reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a long and busy first day, Beth was ready to fall into her bed and take a long nap. She had sat up for two hours when she got back to her bunk the night before and had only gotten one hour of sleep. She would like to blame it on her restlessness but she knew that Trent's handsome face is what did it.

Breakfast service had gone well despite the fact that she had been struggling to keep her eyes open the whole time. Not once did she drop anything or give someone the wrong order. Her tips had been very good and showed how well off the customers were. She hadn't received anything lower than twenty dollars for any table.

Beth raised her hands over her head and stretched her back out when she heard little kids scurrying to a building off to her left. Just inside the door she saw Trent leaning against the doorframe giving the kids a high five before they entered. It must be his morning class, she thought to herself.

He had a smile on his face that was different than the ones she had seen before. Anyone could see that he had a love for children.

"Beth," Trent called out to her once he saw her walk by. She hesitated for a moment before walking over to him. Would spending time with him be a good idea? She didn't want to admit it but she was acting like a thirteen year old who had a crush. Hadn't she grown out of that phase?

"How are you today," she asked him, painting on a smile.

"Good. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. I got about an hours sleep last night. It's surprising that I made it through the breakfast shift."

They stood there in silence for a second and she watched him squint against the sun that had perched right in front of his face. "You know I was thinking that for someone who doesn't dance you end up in the wrong places," he joked.

Beth looked over his shoulder to the dance studio and shook her head. "I don't dance but I like to watch."

"Good, I'm glad you said that."

"Uh, oh. I think I just got wrangled into something."

"I just need someone else in the room. Jodie had an emergency come up and can't make it. All you would need to do is take them to the bathroom if they needed to go."

Beth glanced into the studio to the barre. It was a reminder of who she had been before the accident. Could she do this? When was the last time she had been in a studio without going through a panic attack? "I don't know Trent. I was just about to take a nap."

"Please," he begged putting on his best pouting face.

"Fine," she sighed. He wasn't the easiest person to say no to. Trent took her shoulders in his hands and pushed her into the studio. The room was artificially lit and was extremely bright with floor to ceiling mirrors on one side. There was wood flooring and three more portable barres off in the corner. "Where do you want me?"

"Why don't you go sit in one of those chairs," he whispered in her ear.

She felt goosebumps pop up all over her arm and jerked out of his reach. He was taken aback by her abrupt move and she could see the question in his eyes. She was sure he thought she was a freak. "I'm sorry. You tickled me."

"Maybe I can do it again later," he winked at her.

For the next half hour she watched him work with the children going over some basic waltzing steps. Who put their young child in a waltzing class? They seemed bored until the last five minutes when Trent put on some better music and let them freestyle. The kids loved it. There was a small girl who hung all over Trent until he picked her up and danced with her alone.

"Now that you have worn me out I will see you tomorrow," Trent went to the door and let the parents in to collect their children.

After all the parents were gone Trent knelt in front of her and took her hand in his. "You're my hero," he stated dramatically. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You could carry me to my bunk. I don't think I can make it on my own. I'm so tired," she yawned.

She had been joking but Trent stood to his feet and swept her up in his arms. "Which bunk are you staying in?"

"Bunk three but you don't have to do this."

He didn't answer but walked out of the studio and towards the staff quarters. The walk wasn't long and he made it up the steps and through the door before gingerly placing her on her bunk. "Now you're my hero."

"Good. You can do me a favor and help me tomorrow with my class. Jodie has enough to do and I could use some help this summer."

"That's a pretty big favor," she teased.

"Well, I did carry you ALL THE WAY from the studio. I believe a big favor is called for."

"You're a sneaky guy Trent. Here, I was thinking you were just being nice but underneath it all you were just using me."

Trent put his hand over his heart," you wound me. I am a nice guy."

"You may have to convince me of that," she fell on her bed and tucked her pillow underneath her chin.

"I will starting tomorrow. For now I will just have to live with the fact that you don't think highly of me because I have another class in fifteen minutes."

"Tomorrow then," she whispered feeling herself doze off as he left.

Hours later she woke up and noticed that it was dark outside. She had slept all afternoon. Great, she thought to herself, my schedule is going to be off all summer. Having the breakfast shift didn't help either. The next three months would be filled with six a.m. wake up calls.

Through the dark she could see that Kristin wasn't back from her dinner shift; which was the longest shift of the day since it also included dessert. Not the mention the fact that people came back to the dining room to have coffee late into the evening and then they would close the kitchen.

They hadn't spoken much since Beth had moved in. Kristin had been here for three summers before and had many friends among the staff that kept her out most hours of the day. She seemed nice though, offering to show Beth around and introduce her to some of the other staff.

Pulling on a clean set of clothes, Beth made her way up to the cabin she had ventured to the night before hoping to see Trent. He was sweet and not like she expected at all. She could remember her dad talking about his relationship with his dance partner Penny and how close they had been but she wasn't sure Trent had that kind of relationship with Lexie.

Beth felt sadness overwhelm her when she thought of Penny. She hadn't seen her since the accident and she wondered if it hurt Penny as much as it did her. Her dad had a special relationship with Penny and the last time she had seen her was at the funeral. At the time Beth had never seen as much black as she had seen that day. The world seemed to go black. Now Penny ran the studio and her grandparents put all the money from her share in a savings account. Her dream had always been to take over the studio but that dream was long gone now. It had taken only one trip into the studio to figure out she never wanted to dance again.

The cabin was blaring with music when she stepped through the door and like last night she slinked against the wall hoping to not be spotted. There was no reason to cause trouble if she didn't have to. She wasn't sure why she was there but now that she was she might as well have a good time. Audrey was sitting at the bar when Beth spotted her.

"Back for seconds," she asked taking a sip from her drink.

"I like to live on the edge," Beth sat down and gestured to the guy behind the bar. "I'll have what she's having."

"How was your first shift," Audrey asked.

"Uneventful which in my case is better than it sounds."

On the dance floor were the same couples she had seen the night before and the slow song playing through the speakers had them all huddled close. It took her a second to locate them but off to her right was Trent and Lexie. He had her head cradled on his shoulder and she wondered for a second what it would be like to be the one he was holding. What would it feel like to have his strong arms support her and him whispering sweet nothings in her ear?

"How was the lunch shift," Beth turned back to Audrey hoping to get her mind off of the irresistible Trent.

"Fine. I wish I had breakfast shift like you. It may start early but you have the rest of the day to do what you want."

When the song ended Trent pulled away from Lexie and handed her off to one of the other dancers before making his way over to her. "Sleeping beauty is awake. I went to check on you earlier this evening and Kristin said you hadn't woken up yet."

Beth blushed and turned away from him to take a sip of her drink. "I am so off schedule right now. It would be a miracle if I could get any sleep tonight."

"Maybe you should stay up till your normal bedtime tomorrow. It will help you get back on schedule."

"Aren't you mister helpful," Audrey commented.

Beth could tell something was going on between Trent and Audrey but she didn't know what it was. He seemed withdrawn the moment she made her comment and the situation was full of nervous energy. He ran his hand through his hair like she had seen him do before and got quiet.

"I'll see you tomorrow Beth." He smiled at her but only nodded at Audrey before walking away. She stared after him knowing she had never met anyone like him. He truly cared about people. He showed interest in her welfare even though they had just met.

"Don't do it Beth," Audrey pulled her from her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen that look before. Trent is a player. He acts like he cares until he gets what he wants, then he is gone."

"I'm glad you're telling me but I just met him."

"Jodie told me that you helped him with his morning class and that you are going to take over for her for the rest of the summer. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not. There is nothing going on." On the dance floor Trent was watching her from a distance. Was she getting in over her head? She could see herself falling for Trent he was her type. The one thing she knew was that if she were going to fall for him it would be hard. She wasn't talking about a soft landing on a field of petals. It would be more like falling from a skyscraper into an empty dump truck. Oh boy, was he going to test her resolve.

_Thanks again for reading. I want to give a special shout out to Marchanna and vampirelover456 for their comments. You have no idea how much I appreciate them and look forward to getting new comments. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One Month Later

Beth was waiting beside the lake, in their secluded spot, for Trent. The water was flowing and creating a melody with the warm breeze that was grazing her skin. She loved it here. No one could find her here and she was free to be herself. The sun was shining as bright as ever but on the rock where she had their lunch set up a tree was providing her shade to give her comfort. Looking over the array of food she noticed that Trent was running late today. She didn't mind. Beth had worn her bikini underneath her clothes and was ready to go for a swim.

Stepping into the shallow riverbank Beth let herself get acclimated to the fresh spring water. It was like a bucket of ice on her toes and she had to stop herself from squealing like a little girl. She paused for a moment and let her breathing come back to normal before diving in. When she reached the surface Beth turned on her back and floated in the water letting the sun warm her frozen body. There were few days in life that were this perfect and she was going to milk it for all it's worth.

The last month had been wonderful with days with Trent and nights at the entertainer's club. Trent had tried over and over to get her to dance but she had stuck her ground. What she did notice was the way she was starting to feel comfortable in the studio again. Is this what her therapist had talked about? He used to tell her that one day her life would go back to normal and what would once give her panic attacks would eventually cause her minor discomfort. No matter what one would call it, she liked it.

"Beth," she heard Trent call to her.

It seemed that she had drifted out to the middle of the lake and had to swim back to shore. "Coming."

Trent stuck his hand out to her and pulled her out of the water before wrapping her in a towel. He laid his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them to bring the warmth back to her body. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Not a problem. I thought I would take an ice bath before you got here," she shivered and he pulled her into his arms.

"Better," he asked her.

Beth's breath caught in her throat. His face was inches from hers and if she just closed the gap she could find out what his lips tasted like. She wished she could get any speech out but instead she nodded before backing away from him.

"I brought a smorgasbord with me. There were so many leftovers this morning and I didn't want any to go to waste."

"Don't worry I'm starving. Lexie and I have started on the final dance of the season and have been practicing for hours."

"I really shouldn't eat very much. I have a date tonight and it would be rude of me not to eat anything."

For some reason Trent looked upset by that comment but she brushed it off thinking that he was tired. She watched him grab a piece of sausage and lean back against the tree. "So who's the lucky guy," he asked.

"Nick, I think it will be fun."

"Nick? I don't think so. That guy can't keep his hands to himself."

She wasn't sure why but that comment irritated her. It's not like anyone else had offered. Let alone Trent. "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She stood up and walked away from him.

Why couldn't everyone leave her alone? Her grandparents were always trying to protect her and her Uncle Bill was no better. It had been five years since the accident and they still treated her like she was going to fall apart. No matter what she wasn't going to let Trent treat her like a child. She wasn't his to protect.

Trent walked up behind her and pulled her back against his body. It felt good to be in his arms. The warning Audrey had given her all those nights ago was futile. Beth had a good hunch that the moment she had set eyes on Trent she had given him her heart.

"You're right. It's none of my business who you date," he turned her around keeping his hands on her elbows. " I don't want you to get hurt. You're important to me."

He watched her with those amazing brown eyes and she knew it was coming. She knew even before it happened that he was going to kiss her. After a month of spending time together he was going to cross the line they had drawn.

When his lips met hers she felt lightheaded and swayed on her feet. Other people may not have fireworks go off when they kiss someone but this was the fourth of July in New York City. It took her a second but she finally came to her senses and pulled away.

"Wait, we can't do this."

"Why," he dropped his hands from her elbows.

"You don't want a relationship you told me that the first night. And I won't settle for a one nighter." Beth picked up her shorts and put them on over her bikini bottoms.

"I don't do one nighters," he growled at her. "I don't know what's happening between us Beth but I think we owe it to ourselves to find out."

She picked up the halter top off the ground and put it on before grabbing her bag and putting it on her shoulder. "I can't. You don't do one nighters and I don't do relationships."

Trent folded his hands behind his head and gazed past her to the lake that had seemed perfect a few minutes ago. "Where does this leave us?"

"Hopefully where we started. As friends."

Trent brushed his thumb against her cheek. "I want more."

Beth closed her eyes letting the moment happen even though she should be running away. Relationships were hard enough without someone who was broken and Beth was definitely broken. Her life proved her point. For the last five years she had given up anything that had been Beth before the accident. No more dancing, no more true friendships, and definitely no relationships. She had learned to live her life alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her face. This was not how the afternoon was supposed to go. They were supposed to have a quiet lunch like they usually do and laugh about how Lexie had gotten in a shouting match with Todd the day before.

The next morning was extremely tense between the two of them. The only time he had talked to her was to ask that she spot one of the kids who was trying a bridge and he asked her to take Daphne to the bathroom. Not only was he unfriendly he seemed weighted down today as if her refusal had put a burden on his shoulders.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he called to her. "I need to grab some water bottles for Lexie and me."

Beth stood to her feet wanting to go after him but she knew it wasn't a good idea. There was nothing she could say or do to change what had happened. Over the speakers she heard a new song play and moved to the center of the studio. She prepped and did a double pirouette into a pas de bourree grand jete. The moves were a little rusty but it felt good so she went to the center and did it again. A few minutes passed before her moves dissolved more into her contemporary roots.

Then she turned and landed right in front of a picture of her mom and dad from their final dance of the season. Every time she felt that she could move on something always popped up to remind her that life would never be the same. Beth plucked the picture off the wall and slammed it against the floor before falling down beside it crying.

"Beth, what's going on?"

Beth turned to see Trent walking over to her. "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since you hit that amazing arabesque. I thought you said you can't dance."

"I said I don't dance," she stood to her feet and wiped her tears away. The picture braking had given her a cut on her foot and she wiped at the blood.

"You cut your foot. Let me help you."

He tried to direct her to a chair but she couldn't take it anymore. Five years of pain were floating near the surface and she was about to burst. "Stop it," she shouted. "I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help."

Trent took a step back.

"Can't you see I'm broken? You can't fix me. No one can." She rushed out of the room wiping the tears that were falling down her face. Well, one thing was for sure, she had pushed him away.

_This is my favorite chapter so far. What did you think? Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beth walked by the studio and saw through the window that Jodie had taken over helping Trent with the kids. She wished she could go in there and tell him that she was sorry and that she wanted to be with him but she couldn't. Nothing had changed. She was still the same girl she had been at the lake a few days ago but she missed her friend.

They had easily avoided each other for the last four days and each night she went to bed hoping to hear the music coming from the cabin she knew he was dancing in. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth? There was nothing shameful about what she went through.

"Beth," she heard her Uncle calling for her. He looked tired and she wondered what he had been up to lately. Since they had arrived at Kellerman's she had seen him very little. Most of her time had gone to Trent.

"Hey Uncle Bill. What's going on?"

"Nothing I'm on break right now. Do you want to get some lunch?"

"No thanks," she shook her head.

"Fine, then walk with me young lady," he gave her a stern look. They rounded a rose bush and headed towards the employee quarters before he began. "You ask us all the time not to treat you like your going to break any second. If you want that then you better not act like it."

Beth stopped walking confused by her Uncle's little outburst. "I'm not a child and I'm way past the time it takes to grieve."

"Grief has no time limit. You're hurting and it's understandable. You were only thirteen when they left you."

"So what? My parents died, big deal. Maybe I'm not the only one who needs to get over it," She snapped at him before trying to walk off.

"You're right," he called out to her. "He was like a brother to me and there is not a day that goes by that I don't wish he was here. But I'm still living."

Beth paused," and I'm not, huh?"

Bill walked up to her. "No. You have pushed everything you love and that's good in your life away." Beth watched as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter. She knew what was in it and was surprised that he had it in his hands.

"Where did you get that," she asked.

"Your grandpa found it in your trash can before we left. Why didn't you tell us that you were given an invitation to audition for the Academy?"

Beth took it out of his hands. "This guy doesn't know what I can do. He is just doing a favor for my dad because he used to take his class."

Bill rubbed his temples like he usually did when he was frustrated. "If that is all he is doing then why does he say he was impressed with your dancing?"

Beth was getting frustrated. After the fight with Trent she really didn't need this and the weird thing was that it had come out of nowhere. "You've seen what it is like for me to be in a studio. I get a panic attack every time."

"Then why have you been helping Trent with the kids?"

"How did you know?"

Bill watched two of the wait staff pass by before continuing. "Trent came to me last night and asked me if you were all right. Obviously I was confused by his question since I had seen you at dinner and you seemed fine. He tells me that you were dancing again."

"I did a few floor exercises not Swan Lake," she rolled her eyes.

"How did it feel," he asked.

"It hurt but it's to be expected."

She watched her Uncle kick at the dirt and she knew he was done venting. He was truly a good guy. If she hadn't been sent to live with her grandparents she wished she could live with him. No one in her family could read her as well. He just knew when he could talk to her and when to let her be.

"Just one more thing before I leave you alone," he started. "If you don't want to dance that is your business but I think you should give Trent a chance. He likes you. Maybe it's time you open up to someone about your parents."

Not wanting to push her, he gave her a hug before walking to the staff dining room. Up ahead of her the road forked and Beth found herself heading to the left; which was the opposite direction than she was supposed to be going. Her emotions were on high alert and she took a few deep breaths hoping to keep her tears from falling. Why was it so hard to move on?

Beth walked around the resort for hours thinking about all the things her Uncle had talked to her about. Did she want to dance again? Even if she did, could she get past the pain? The letter from the academy kept repeating in her head about how Matt Townsend had seen her dance when she was younger and thought she had natural talent. If anything she had gotten her talent from her dad.

When the sky started fading to black, Beth wound up in front of a cabin door that did not belong to her. She hesitated a second before knocking lightly. When Trent opened the door he was in a pair of jeans and he had no shirt on. Her mouth suddenly went dry. He ran his hand through his hair and just stared at her.

"May I come in," she asked. Without a word he stepped away from the door to allow her in. She looked around his room. The place was immaculately clean for a guy. He had a picture beside the bed of Lexie and him that seemed to be taken after a dance class. "I'm sorry for how I acted the other day."

"What was that about anyway," he asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"They were my parents. The couple in the picture." In her head she could see them. Late into the night you could find them at her dad's studio dancing and laughing with no care in the world. Life had been easy then.

"Were?"

Beth sank down into a chair that was placed in the center of the room. "My mom was pregnant and was having cravings for pasta so my dad had us all dress up and took us to this nice restaurant." Beth felt the years melt away and could see her dad rushing up the stairs to help her mom. They were both dressed beautifully and she couldn't contain the excitement of wearing her new dress. "Dinner was good and we had a great time but it was raining hard by the time we left. The rain was so thick that you could barely see the brake lights of the person ahead of us."

She took a shuddering breath remembering how scared she had been. "My mom asked him to pull over but he said we would be fine. We probably would have been except the person on the other side of the road was in a hurry to get home. He slid right into us as at seventy miles an hour."

Beth flinched remembering the impact. There wasn't much she could actually remember from the accident but the sound of her mom screaming always came back to her. "They tell me that my dad dies instantly but my mom hung on for a few days. I wouldn't know because I didn't wake up till after." In his eyes she could see the pity that most people showed her after they knew the truth.

"So, your dad was Johnny Castle? I took a class at his studio once. Is that why you don't dance anymore?"

Beth shrugged and felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "I was on the side of the car that got hit and the door crushed my knee and shattered my ankle. The doctors said I would never dance again but I worked really hard at physical therapy. I had to learn how to walk again but when I got back to the studio I couldn't go in. It's like I couldn't breath."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I own a studio I can barely walk into and all I wanted to do was teach there. I'm not who I was before the accident. Most times I just wish I had died in that accident too."

Trent dropped to his knees in front of her and pushed her chin up with his finger. "Don't ever say that. Do you hear me? I don't want to ever hear that come out of your mouth again." His hands cupped her cheeks. "I need you. You have no idea what my life was like before you. I was hurt and afraid of opening myself up to others but you changed all that." Beth closed her eyes and let the tears spill over. "You're so beautiful," he wiped her tears away.

"Trent," she whispered his name before placing her lips on his. He kissed her back and pulled her into his arms. For the first time in five years she felt like she was home. Beth could remember joy and she felt it in his embrace.

"Stay with me."

Beth felt goosebumps pop up all down hers arms. There were no words for what he was stirring within her but she didn't want to speak, only to feel. She nodded before he laid her gently on his bed.

_Thanks again for reading! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beth laid her head on Trent's shoulder feeling the sun warm her body from the lake water. She was aware of the fact that all he had on was a pair of shorts and her body was aching from the lack of contact. It was a feeling she had never felt before. Beth moved her hand to his stomach and slowly pushed her way up his chest. His skin was smooth and incredibly warm. The action caused her to break out in goosebumps.

"Trent," she whispered huskily. He rolled over and pulled her body closer to his till there faces were inches apart. "I need to get going. Todd asked me to help with the dinner service tonight."

Trent groaned as he lowered his head in the crook of her neck. "There is no one else he could have asked?"

"I'm sure there is but since I'm his favorite," she smiled knowing that the extra attention Todd bestowed on her drove Trent crazy.

Trent kissed her neck while his hand brushed the outside of her leg. She could feel her resolve slipping away. If Trent had asked her right that moment to run away with him she would have done it. "He's just the boss. You're my woman."

Beth felt chills run through her body. She liked the thought of being totally possessed by Trent. For five years she had felt alone as if she had to take on the whole world. Now she had a future to look forward to and someone to go to when the weight of the world was pressing down on her. "I'll see you later tonight," she stood to her feet and pulled the towel around her.

"You staying over," he asked rolling onto his stomach to gaze up at her.

"Maybe."

"You better. I like having you in my bed."

"Me too." Beth walked away feeling as if she was on cloud nine. Her Uncle Bill had been right. It was nice to have someone to talk to about her ordeal. Talking made her feel whole again, not as if she is keeping this big secret that she should be ashamed of.

When she had gotten back to the bunks she realized that her shorts were sitting beside Trent back at the lake. Would she have time to get it and get back in time to take a shower before her shift? She wasn't sure but she took off running back to the lake happy for the excuse to see him again. It was a gorgeous day. The kind of day that made you smile so hard you feel like your heart might burst from it. Her feet carried her swiftly back to their secluded spot where she saw something that made her heart stop.

Audrey was lying on top of Trent. Their lips were locked and by the looks of them they were comfortable. Beth's hand flew to her mouth but she couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped. The pair looked up at her as she turned to run away.

How could he do this to her? After all they had been through. Audrey had been right he was a player. The only thing she didn't say was that she was also seeing him.

"Beth," she heard him call after her, just as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't touch me," she whipped her hand out of his grasp. She could already feel tears falling down her face and she wiped them away not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "I can't believe I trusted you."

"It's not what it looks like."

"What? Did she fall and you caught her with your lips?" Beth stormed away trying to get away from him as fast as possible.

Trent ran in front of her and tried to grab her around the waist. "I love you, Beth."

She stopped and looked him square in the eye. "If you love me then you will leave me alone. It's over. I don't want you near me the rest of the summer. Do you understand?"

"Baby, don't let it end like this. You've got to trust me. There is nothing going on between Audrey and me."

"Either way, the summer is almost over we might as well end it now before we get attached."

"So, what we have together means nothing to you?" He scowled at her. "After everything that has gone down this summer you just want to shake hands and go our separate ways?"

As an answer Beth raised her hand for him to shake but when he didn't she walked away ready to end this nightmare.

Three nights later Beth lay on her bed trying to hide her tears from her roommate. The good news was she would be alone most of the night and all she wanted to do was sleep. It was the only time in the day that she got peace from the misery she was currently living in. In some ways it hurt just as much as when her parents died. She loved Trent. The problem was he loved women in general.

It had been a mistake to open herself up again. When she had kept things to herself she hadn't been overly happy but it had been safe. Now her heart felt broken and trampled on.

There was a knock at the door and Beth slowly got to her feet wondering who would be at her cabin at this time of night. When she opened the door she saw Audrey standing there.

"What do you want," she asked icily.

"I thought we should talk."

"I guess you won't be surprised when I shut the door in your face."

Audrey stopped the door with her hand. "You have every reason to be mad at me but there are some things you need to know about before you close me out."

Beth stepped out of her cabin and leaned against the railing not bothering to look at her. Like the rest of her life this summer had been a roller coaster ride with no end.

"He didn't kiss me. I tried but he wants you."

Beth turned to Audrey to see if she meant what she was saying. She seemed guilty but Beth had lost all trust for people. "Great, is that all?"

"No. I dated Trent two summers ago and I got attached. I fell in love with him but I didn't know that he wasn't in love with me." She waited for Beth to respond but when she didn't she went on. "The next summer I showed up expecting to pick up where we left off but he was dating a guest named Sierra. I was jealous. I'm not proud of what I did but I opened my mouth to one of the other girls while Todd was around and almost got Trent fired."

"You're the one who started the rumors? You're a piece of work."

"I know. I later found out that Sierra was technically a guest but they had known each other before she came here. I don't deserve to be forgiven but I am sorry. Before I got all crazy jealous I did count you as a friend."

"Did you apologize to Trent," Beth asked.

"Yes, once he would listen to me. He is pretty broken up over you. I don't want to see him hurt and the truth is I don't love him anymore I was just wasn't ready to move on."

The wind played with Beth's hair and she cold feel a slight chill to the evening. The summer was almost over and she knew she would never be the same. She had changed. "I don't know if I can forgive you right now."

Audrey lowered her head and nodded.

"But if you give me an hour I might be ready," she smiled at Audrey and Audrey gave her a hug.

The next day Beth found Trent with Lexie practicing for the last dance they would be performing the next day at the final show. She was sitting in his lap and cradling his head on her shoulder while she smoothed out his hair. He looked exhausted. His body language was telling her that he hadn't slept well.

She walked up to them and Trent glanced at her before lowering his head back down. "May I have a moment with Trent, Lexie?"

Lexie waited for an acknowledgement from Trent before walking away to give them space. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me?"

"I need to know about Audrey and Sierra."

Trent took a shuddering breath before standing to his feet. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you love them? I guess I need to know if you fall in love easily or if I really mean something to you."

Trent shook his head," of course you mean something to me. I was scared of starting another relationship because of them. Audrey was my friend and I did play with her feelings but I was young and stupid. I had just gotten out of high school and broken up with my high school sweetheart."

"Sierra," she asked.

"I asked her to marry me right out of high school and she said no. At the time I was upset but she made the right decision. We both wanted to see the world and have a career. Then last summer she showed up in my life again and I realized how much I loved her but it was a pure love. She will always be my first love and I can't change that but I am ready to move on."

"That is what I wanted to know."

"Now what," he asked running his hand against the back on his neck.

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow. I got an audition time from the Academy and I want to get back home and get some rehearsal time in before."

"That's great. Will you be here for the final show?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head out after." Beth grabbed his hand and their eyes connected.

"What about us?"

"I don't think we have any choices right now," she felt a tear slide down her face. He pulled her in his arms and let her cry. This was the end. She would be heading back home and he would be moving on to his next job. The only hope for them would be the next summer but so much could happen till then. No, she was sure this was the end. She had lived and loved and now it was time to move on.

"Bye, Trent," she pulled out of his arms and walked away.

"Bye, Beth," she heard him say under his breath.

The final show was almost over and Beth took a long look around the room remembering all that had happened here. It was the first night she had been able to enjoy without being known as an employee. All the morning and afternoon servers had been cleared to leave and only a handful had stayed behind to watch the final show. It had been packed with guests who showed little talent to the performing arts but she knew Todd had talked them into it. One lady had been so off key that the lady beside her had covered her ears in protest.

On the stage Todd was thanking the guests for a wonderful summer and Beth held her breath knowing that this was going to be the last time she saw Trent. The lights dimmed and a spotlight burned brightly on the center of the stage. Instead of Lexie who should have been there, the lights focused on Trent who held a microphone in his hands.

"I'm sorry guests but I have to interrupt the final dance for one moment. You see I have fallen in love this summer with the most wonderful woman I have ever met. Before her I was scared to trust someone with my heart when it had already been broken but she changed all that."

Beth watched as he started down the stairs of the stage and walked her way.

"At the beginning of the summer we were both broken but we aren't anymore. I don't know what the future holds for us but all I need to know is that there is an "us." I need to know that no matter what happens you are going to be there and I promise you that I will be there for you."

Trent stopped right in front of her chair and knelt down in front of her. "I have one question for you Beth Castle. Will you dance with me?"

Beth nodded and Trent took her in his arms. His lips pressed against hers and she knew that she couldn't walk away from this man. There were so many dances to have and the only partner she wanted was him.

"I love you," she said and the whole room broke out in applause. Was this how her mother felt when her father stood up for her? She didn't know but what she did know was for once she could think about her parents without feeling depressed. Trent had given her that.

The End

_I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it and I thank you for reading it. I already have an idea about a second story. If you are interested let me know. Even if I do it might now be for awhile._


End file.
